1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to holders for storing and/or displaying electric lights. More specifically, the present invention pertains to holders for storing and/or displaying strings of electric lights such as Christmas lights.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of electric lights are manufactured which include a plurality of lamps and corresponding lamp sockets connected at spaced intervals to electrical wiring. The lamps may be connected in series or parallel. Typical of such lights are the kind sold for Christmas or other holidays which allow a multiplicity of lights to be strung around a Christmas tree or other object as decoration.
Unless some container is provided for displaying or storing such lights, the wire and lamps may become entangled and when an attempt is made to untangle them there may be damage to the wiring, lamp sockets or lamps rendering the light string useless. For this reason, strings of electric lights are typically placed on a cardboard or plastic holder in some organized fashion and placed in a box for display or storage. The box may be provided with a window or opening so that the purchaser may view the type of lights he is purchasing. Such boxes are relatively bulky, easily damaged and not easy to reuse. Since they are relatively bulky, these boxes or containers require much more storage and display space than should be required.
Particularly with the increase in popularity of electric light strings having miniature lamps, prior art packaging and storage leave much to be desired. Continued developments in compact and efficient storage of such lights is needed.